


in the (mood for chaos)

by lovelyflowersinherhair



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/pseuds/lovelyflowersinherhair
Summary: Cheryl rolled her eyes. “JB wants to be a Pretty Poison. Why shouldn’t I let her get what she wants?”





	in the (mood for chaos)

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt 'wreak' on the southsideshowcase discord

“Would you shut up?” FP knew that such words were unprofessional from the Sheriff, but he really didn’t care. He was tired of Cheryl Blossom, and her decisions to flout every law solely due to the fact that she was a Blossom, and milking the fact that her brother had died in response to every act of criticism. “I realize you don’t respect me because of my blood, but you’re going have to respect the authority of the Sheriff’s--”   
  


“I don’t have to respect you--”   
  


“You do have to respect me,” he informed her. “You might think that you have carte blanche to wreak havoc on this town because of who your family is, but that isn’t true. And I have to draw the line somewhere. I do not want you extending a gang initiation to my  _ eleven  _ year old.” 

Cheryl rolled her eyes. “JB wants to be a Pretty Poison. Why shouldn’t I let her get what she wants?”

“Because she’s eleven,” FP thundered. “My damn child is not going to join some gang you invented because you were pissed off that Jughead kicked you out of the Serpents. And I don’t even want to know what ‘tea parties with Cheryl’s brother’ is code for, but she damn well won’t be participating in that.”

“It’s not code for anything.”

FP was getting a headache. 

“Cheryl--”   
  


“We really are having tea parties with Jay Jay,” she insisted, her tone hard. “He’s in the sitting room.” 

“Cheryl, your brother died,” FP said, his tone exhausted. “I think we both know that.” 

“So?” 

“So why would you claim he’s in your house, alive and well, and throwing tea parties?” 

“Who said anything about him being alive, Sheriff?”    
  


“What are you talking about?” 

Cheryl smiled serenely. FP felt faintly nauseated. 

“Nothing for you to worry that pretty, empty, head over,” she cooed. “The Farm brought me Jay Jay, and that’s all you need to know.” 

“Cheryl--”

“You don’t ask questions? I get JB out of the Pretty Poisons.”


End file.
